Rikku x Gippal
by SweetHeartAlBhed
Summary: just a old short storie i made alil while ago Gippal and Rikku are on a small quite date, when Sin shows up


"Run Rikku"

Gippal grabbed Rikku's hand and started 2 run with her by his side

"Hold on i cant run that fast"

"Rikku just run as hard as you can"

"Why??"

"Just don't look back"

Rikku looked at Gippal's scared face then looked back, down the long narrow beach was something moving, something coming towards them. This Monster was coming towards the two with top speed, faster then any bullet, faster then any rocket. Rikku looked back ahead.

"Gippal we have to do something or that...thing will destroy Luca"

"Rikku what can we do...die cause we tried saving a town"

Gippal started run faster, Rikku was nearly falling

"Gippal people are going to die cause you were to scared to do anything"

"RIKKU ALL I CARE IS ABOUT YOU...all i wanna do is make sure you will be ok if i do die to night ok"

"Gippal...i...lo-

at that very moment Rikku's hand was whipped out of Gippal's, making him fall over. When he looked up and saw what happened, his worst nightmare came true. The Girl he loved was face to face with Sin, a monster that was able to kill anything it desired. Gippal thought one thing only but when he started to think about it sort of just came out.

"Rikku...I LOVE YOU"

Rikku looked over at Gippal

"GIPPAL I LOVE YOU TO BUT RIGHT NOW...HELP ME"

Rikku looked back at Sin and she was right up towards its mouth. For sure she though she was going to die, but as soon as Sin opened his Mouth, something happened. Sin turned its head and looked at Gippal, Gippal was standing on Sin's back, exploding bombs. Rikku took a deep breath of relief, but it didn't last so long. Gippal soon ran out of bombs and looked up at Sin, with out any eyes, Sin knew what Gippal was looking at...His women. A long pricing scream came out of Sin's large mouth and Rikku closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms.

"Im To Young To Die"

"no...she cant die"

Gippal looked up at Rikku and a tear ran down his face

"ri...ri...RIKKU"

Gippal ran up Sin's back and neck. Running up Sin's back must have confused him, Sin turned and twisted trying to get Gippal off his back. Gippal jumped off Sin's back and landed on Sin's hand next to Rikku.

"Rikku...ill save you...don't worry"

"Oh I'm not worried at all...GET ME OUT OF HERE"

Sin heard Rikku yell and turned back to look at Rikku. Gippal stood still. Sin didn't notice Gippal but when Rikku started to move around, trying to get free. Sin's tightened his grip and Rikku started to have a hard time breathing. Gippal couldn't help but to get her out. Gippal grabbed Rikku's arms and started to pull her out of Sin's Grip. Rikku at that moment...she stopped breathing.

"Rikku!! Come on Rikku don't give up"

Gippal then pulled Rikku out of Sin's grip and help Rikku in his arms.

"Rikku...come on stay alive"

Gippal jumped down with Rikku tightly in his arms. Gippal put Rikku on his back and then started to ran away.

"Rikku i know you wanted to stay and help Luca...we just can't right now"

Rikku started to breath at a normal pace again and Gippal got out of reach from Sin. That night passed by so slow after Rikku and Gippal escaped. When Gippal and Rikku returned to a Al bed area, Gippal entered a hut that was broken down and no one lived in. Gippal placed Rikku down on the sandy ground and stared at her in till morning. But when she didn't wake up...

"Rikku...Rikku wake up"

Gippal pushed on Rikku's shoulder trying to make her wake up.

"Rikku wake up"

Rikku's eyes opened and she hugged Gippal. Gippal was happy to see she was ok and glad Rikku was still alive.

"Rikku..."

Gippal wrapped his arms around Rikku, Rikku started to cry in Gippal's chest, Gippal put a hand on Rikku's head and trying to make her feel safe.

"Gippal...what happened last night...i thought i died"

"Oh Rikku...i would never let you die"

Rikku was still crying and for some reason this made Gippal feel stronger. Maybe because when Rikku felt scared he felt like he had to protect her or maybe Rikku was just someone he wanted to make feel better.

"Rikku...don't be scared...I...I got you, ill protect you intill i die"

"...Gippal...thank you for that...it makes me feel better"

Gippal looked up and Blushed. He felt weak for a few moments. When ever Rikku said something that made him blush, he felt weak, not himself. As a matter a fact he always felt different when he saw or even talked to Rikku, he felt scared he was going to do something that will hurt their already weak relation ship.

"Your...your welcome Rikku"

Rikku put her face into Gippal's chest and didn't move 4 a few moments. Rikku felt like she belonged there, with Gippal. The match to be, even if they at times said horrible things to each other Rikku still and will always love Gippal. No matter what happens.

"G...Gippal"

"Yes Rikku"

Rikku raised her head and looked into Gippal's eyes. Gippal knew for some reason what was goin to happen next. Rikku got closer to Gippal and then...she kissed him. Gippal's face turned a deep red, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later but he didn't think now. But he wanted it to happen so bad. Rikku blushed a little but she was fine, she wanted this to happen. Getting sick and tiered of waiting for Gippal to kiss her, Rikku just had to do it her self. When Rikku pulled her self back, Gippal wrapped his arms around Rikku.

"Rikku...why did you do that??"

"Cause...i knew you wouldn't do it"

Gippal's face turned a deeper red and Rikku giggled at the site of his red face.

"I...I...would have sooner or later"

"yea well later could be 5 years or even a life time, if i died in battle against Sin...i would have never gotten the chance...i just wanted to before-

"Your not going to die Rikku, you are the most strongest girl alive and plus I would never let you die"

Rikku stared into Gippal's light green eyes.

"Gippal...you love me too"

Gippal looked away trying not to look at Rikku's beautiful green eyes.

"No...i don't love you...i will protect you but that's all"

Rikku felt like crying when she heard the word No. But instead of crying she just shut her eyes and put her face in Gippal's chest. Gippal looked at Rikku and knew he was the cause of this...he made Rikku cry.

"Rikku...Rikku don't cry...im sorry if i made you cry"

"leave me alone"

"i sorta of cant Rikku...ur kind of on me"

"Then stay here...just let me be"

Gippal knew he said the wrong thing and he lied, he really did love Rikku and knew she loved him. He was just scared...if he died by saving Rikku and Rikku died right after him...it just wouldn't be right.

"Rikku...i...i do...love...you"

Rikku looked up and she was fine. She wasn't crying she was faking.

"I knew you loved me!!"

Gippal smiled, for some reason he should have expected that Rikku would trick him into telling the truth.

"Rikku...your tricky"

"And deadly ha ha"

Rikku was smiling and laughing. Gippal looked at Rikku she was happy, he hasnt seen this in along time. She was happy...cause of him

"Haha what you lookin at Gippal??"

"...the one i love"


End file.
